Gara-Gara Torimaru
by Reasta
Summary: Dikarenakan celana dalam seorang Karasuma Kyousuke, Markas Pusat menjadi ricuh, apalagi dengan keterlibatan Izumi Kohei dan Tachikawa Kei. [Collab with Yumi Koizumi]


**Gara-Gara Torimaru**

 **World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke**

 **Collab with Yumi Koizumi**

 **.**

' _Dikarenakan celana dalam seorang Karasuma Kyousuke, Markas Pusat menjadi ricuh, apalagi dengan keterlibatan Izumi Kohei dan Tachikawa Kei.'_

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, etc**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Berita terpanas Border!_

 _Para_ seme _ricuh merebutkan celana dalam milik seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan tapi berwajah manis, Karasuma Kyousuke._

 _Tidak hanya itu, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda datang ke TKP dan langsung menyosor pada Karasuma yang menyatakan diri sebagai pacar sang_ all-rounder _dari cabang Tamakoma itu bernama Izumi Kohei. Anggota Border lain yang menganggap dirinya_ seme _pun mengamuk tak terima, merasa mangsanya direbut begitu saja."_

Arashiyama Jun sebagai _The Face of Border_ pun kebingungan bagaimana cara menjelaskan masalah ini kepada publik, sampai pada akhirnya Karasawa Katsumi pun mengusulkan untuk memberi tau bahwa hal ini adalah masalah internal Border.

Ditempat kejadian pun akhirnya didatangi oleh seseorang yang tampak berotot yang langsung saja memisahkan Karasuma dari Izumi, lalu membawa pergi sang korban.

Ternyata lelaki bertubuh kekar itu adalah Kizaki Reiji, seorang kapten dari skuad elit Tamakoma. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan TKP lelaki tersebut mengatakan, "Jangan ikut campurkan Kyousuke dalam masalah Markas Pusat, dia aset berharga untuk cabang Tamakoma," dan itu tentu saja menunjukkan keposesifan anggota Tamakoma terhadap Karasuma Kyousuke.

Terdengar desah kecewa diantara para _seme_ yang melihat kepergian sang _uke_ , tetapi yang paling kecewa tentu saja Izumi. Semenjak dipisahkan dari sang pujaan hati dirinya terus melafalkan gumaman–ah tidak tetapi kutukan yang ditujukannya kepada Kizaki dan diliputi oleh aura kegelapan di tubuhnya.

Anggota Border yang lain tak ada yang berani mengusik Izumi, takut jika nanti ada _meteora_ yang mengarah ke mereka.

Saat itu juga terlintas ide yang dianggap cemerlang oleh Tachikawa, menyuruh Izumi untuk mengajak Karasuma kencan ke _Love Hotel_ , entah itu ide bagus atau sangat bodoh Tachikawa tidak peduli.

"Ah ide bagus Tachikawa- _san_ , terima kasih!" Izumi kembali memancarkan senyum sumringah, dan sekarang di kepalanya terpikirkan beberapa simulasi untuk mengajak Karasuma ke _Love Hotel._

Sedangkan disisi lain Tachikawa sedang di _bully_ oleh Kazama Soya yang beranggapan ide Tachikawa begitu bodoh, umpatan-umpatan pedas terlontar dari bibir mungil sang kapten skuad Kazama, Tachikawa hanya dapat meringis dibuatnya.

Izumi merogoh kantong celananya mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, mengetik sesuatu pada benda bernama ponsel tersebut, ia mengirim pesan pendek ke Karasuma, _'Temui aku di tempat biasa, akan ku tunjukan tempat yang bagus untuk kita berdua.'_

Izumi pun tersenyum saat mengirimkan pesan itu, langsung saja kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

 **...**

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, di Cabang Tamakoma.

Kizaki sedang menceramahi Karasuma untuk tidak mudah tergoda oleh para _seme_ diluar sana, disaat itu juga Jin datang sembari mengucapkan frasa favoritnya, "Yo, kekuatan elit Jin Yuuichi, hadir~" Kizaki pun tambah pening dibuatnya.

"Jin, darimana saja kau?" pertanyaan terlontar, perhatian Kizaki teralihkan dari Karasuma ke Jin.

"Yo Reiji- _san_! Oh aku? Habis ada misi sama Shuuji tadi." Jin menjawab sambil terkekeh pelan, yang tentu saja membuat Kizaki curiga.

"Misi atau kencan, huh?" Kizaki memijat pelipisnya, tidak adakah diantara mereka yang membuatnya tenang, makin lama anggota Tamakoma makin tak beres –erangan hati seorang Kizaki Reiji.

Usami pun masuk ke ruang tamu sambil menggenggam ponsel pintarnya, "Ah Jin- _san_! Ini yang kau mau... Sepakat 'kan?" dan memberikan sebuah paket kepada Jin diiringi senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Karasuma hanya bisa diam ditempat, masih setia dengan wajah tak berdosanya itu.

"Paket apa itu Usami?" tanya Kizaki.

Usami yang tak ingin dicurigai pun hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Bukan apa-apa, 'kan Jin- _san_?" yang disebut pun hanya mengangguk mantap dan masih setia dengan senyuman khasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Karasuma bergetar, ia mengecek dan ternyata ada pesan masuk dari _senpai_ nya, "Aku harus kerja. Sudah waktunya." Karasuma mengatakan sedikit kebohongan. Mencoba untuk keluar dari markas semulus mungkin tanpa kecurigaan dari Kizaki.

Kizaki akhirnya mengizinkan Karasuma untuk pergi. Sebelum Karasuma benar-benar pergi, Jin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, "Selamat bersenang-senang Kyousuke! Aku tunggu traktirannya!" Jin melambaikan tangannya.

Karasuma menimpali perkataan Jin datar, "Tolong traktir dirimu sendiri Jin- _san_ , aku tak mau menghamburkan uang yang berharga demi dirimu." Jin pun tertohok oleh tombak imajiner, _kouhai_ nya yang satu ini memang benar-benar sesuatu.

Kizaki menghela napasnya kasar, terlalu lelah dengan kelakuan semua anggota Tamakoma, Usami pun hanya tersenyum jahil sembari mengecek ponsel pintarnya.

 **...**

Izumi dengan sabar menunggu pujaan hatinya, selang beberapa menit kemudian yang ditunggu pun datang, " _Senpai_ , sudah lama menunggu?" alunan lembut memasuki indera pendengaran Izumi, ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sebagai balasan.

"Sudahlah ayo! Aku sudah memesan tempatnya," menarik tangan Karasuma dengan sigap, sedangkan yang ditarik masih kebingungan.

"Memangnya kita ingin kemana?"

"... _Love Hotel_ ,"

Saat itu juga Karasuma membeku ditempat, dan dengan terpaksa Izumi menyeretnya.

Tak disangka-sangka para anggota Border yang lain mengikuti 'kencan' mereka berdua –entah mereka kurang kerjaan atau bagaimana–.

Karasuma yang menyadarinya pun kembali mengulangi perlawanannya dengan cara bergeming ditempat, tetapi sekali lagi entah itu gerombolan orang bodoh atau apa, kode yang diberikan Karasuma pun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Ya tentu saja tidak jika pimpinan grup itu adalah seorang Tachikawa Kei yang notabenenya sangat-sangat tidak peka.

Bagi Tachikawa yang melihat Karasuma yang ditarik paksa oleh Izumi itu adalah hal biasa, dipikirkannya mungkin Karasuma hanya malu untuk untuk diajak pergi ke _Love Hotel_ hingga sedikit memberontak seperti itu.

"Oi, Kyousuke!" Izumi masih setia menarik-narik Karasuma, yang ditarik pun juga masih kukuh berdiam diri di tempatnya.

Masih setia dengan wajah datarnya Karasuma melontarkan pendapatnya, " _Senpai_ , aku tidak mau ke tempat itu."

Izumi berhenti bergerak, raut wajahnya mengguratkan kekecewaan, "Sekali ini saja ya, Kyousuke?"

Di lain sisi Shinoda Masafumi berjalan melangkahkan kakinya teratur, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari segala masalah menyangkut Border.

Sudut matanya menangkap Tachikawa Kei dan gerombolan anggota Border lainnya, lantas saja tubuhnya refleks menuju kearah gerombolan tersebut dan menegur Tachikawa, "Kei, sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara yang ditangkap telinga Tachikawa terdengar sangat familiar, lantas saja ia menoleh ke sumber suara dengan memasang mimik super suram, "Shi-shinoda- _san_?! Eh?!"

Izumi yang mendengar suara kapten skuadnya otomatis mencari arah sumber suara, ia membelalakan matanya, "Tachikawa- _san_?!"

Izumi tidak mengerti, atau lebih tepatnya ia sama sekali tidak tau alasan kaptennya itu ada disini, apa jangan-jangan dia mengikutinya? Ini buruk –pikir Izumi frustrasi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ramai-ramai disini?" tanya Shinoda pada gerombolan anggota Border yang lain, tak ada yang berani menjawab, hanya diam dan mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

Manik Izumi bertubrukan dengan manik hitam milik Shinoda, seketika ia langsung salah tingkah dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan lembut Karasuma, "Shi-shinoda _honbuchou_!" ujar Izumi tergagap, ia takut akan dikeluarkan dari Border karena ketahuan berpacaran dengan Karasuma –sungguh sangat tidak beralasan.

Sedangkan Karasuma masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, dia mengerti situasinya sangat menarik, makanya ia diam saja.

"Ah, Izumi- _kun_ dan... Karasuma- _kun_?" Karasuma yang merasa namanya disebut pun refleks menjawab, "I-iya Shinoda- _san_."

"Kei, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tatapan Shinoda kembali tertuju kearah Tachikawa, yang ditanyai pun hanya dapat tergagap dengan wajah pucat.

Izumi menghela napas, mencoba berpikir jernih dan menganalisa ulang apa yang terjadi.

"Begini Shinoda- _san_ , tadi kami khawatir sama Karasuma, katanya dia lagi tidak enak badan tapi dia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap bekerja paruh waktu," penjelasan terdengar dari Kazama yang terpaksa berbohong, semuanya gara-gara pria berjenggot tipis itu yang mengajak –memaksa–nya untuk mengikuti Izumi.

"Iya betul Shinoda- _san_! Kyousuke sedang sakit," Izumi ikut menimpali, tak lupa telapak tangannya ia tempel ke kening Karasuma, "Ah, panas!" dengan diikuti ucapan sok dramatis, sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk mengelus-elus kening Karasuma.

Dalam hati Karasuma keki, kenapa harus dia coba?

Untungnya Shinoda tak menanyakan lebih lanjut, dia hanya menyuruh seseorang saja untuk mengantar Karasuma kembali ke rumahnya, yang lain disuruh pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Pada akhirnya Kazama yang diutus untuk mengantar Karasuma, karena menurut Shinoda, Kazama 'lah yang paling normal diantara yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Izumi hanya bisa mendecih sebal, kenapa bukan dirinya? Padahal ia 'kan pacarnya Karasuma –ini pengakuan sepihak–.

Sebagai ketua yang baik pun Tachikawa mencoba memberi semangat kepada _shooter_ andalan timnya, "Izumi sabarlah, pasti masih ada kesempatan selanjutnya!" frasa kelewat positif pun tak dihiraukan, Izumi sudah terlanjur lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Cha:** Oke ini absurd, berawal dari komenan random di sosmed, berakhir jadi cerita macam ini. Maafin daku karena nge- _remake_ ini jadi absurd begini /sungkeman ke Mb Yumi/

 **Yumi:** Makasih buat yang baca fict ini, maaf kalo agak aneh :)

 _Thanks for reading! Review?_

19/07/16


End file.
